Misunderstood
by Rezzurection7
Summary: Maka thinks Soul is leaving her to deal with his Death Scythe duties. She gets angry and says horrible things to him and he leaves. Maka then finds out that he was going to tell her that he wasn't leaving her after all. Maka feels horrible but he is already gone. What happens 7 years later when she finds him again? Soul x Maka and Tsubaki x Black Star i may throw in some KiddxLiz
1. Gone like the wind

Soul has been a Death Scythe for 3 months and had been to 23 meetings Maka wasn't allowed to go to. Maka got tired of this and Soul soon did too. One time Maka followed him to one of the meetings and hid behind the door listening to her father, Lord Death, and Soul. "Soul you need to take your place as Death scythe of Oceania" Lord Death commanded. "You will be leaving tomorrow and will leave Maka behind as a partner and that's final" Lord Death growled. "Soul don't argue you'll be leaving Maka so deal with it" Spirit growled.

"Soul, I can't believe you'd leave me" Maka yelled walking in. "Maka!" Sol gasped wide eyed. "I loved you, how could you? Just leave I don't want to know" Maka cried running home. Soul was there when she got back. "Get away from me "Maka growled. "Maka I'm not-"he started but Maka interrupted him.

"I am finding a new partner and I am leaving you. I have been planning this for a long time Soul so goodbye you asshole" Maka growled. "What?" Soul gasped. "I don't want to be your partner anymore, I hate you so much and I lied when I said I loved you. Just go die in a hole" Maka spat. "Maka please" Soul begged.

"Just fucking die you piece of crap. I hate you and I wish I never met you. Your useless and just a mistake. Your parents were right to disown you and now I am too" She screamed. Maka had never seen Soul cry in the seven years she knew him but tears rolled down his face and he sobbed.

"Just leave" Maka screamed again running to the kitchen and grabbing a black trash bag. She ran to his room and grabbed everything she saw throwing it in the bag then threw it out of the window. Soul wasn't there when she ran back to the living room.

She immediately called Tsubaki and the raven haired girl came over. Maka explained what happened and how she felt horrible for what she said to Soul. "Maka, Lord Death called me because he couldn't reach you. He said Soul took the America post so he wouldn't have to leave you. He almost quit because they were gonna make him leave you Maka. That's what Soul was trying to tell you" Tsubaki cried.

"Oh my god. What have I done" Maka screamed. "I need to call Lord Death and find Soul" Maka cried frantically searching for the phone. Upon finding it she called the cartoonish man. "Yes" Lord Death inquired. "It's Maka, I had a fight with Soul and he left. I need to find him did he talk to you?" Maka spoke into the phone. "He called saying he was leaving and not coming back. He said he'll still do the post but he can't be in Death City" Lord Death sighed.

"No no" Maka cried. "I am sorry Maka you may be able catch him at the airport but you'll have to hurry he was going to use the private jet" Lord Death said hopefully. Maka thanked him then hung up grabbing tsubaki and having the girl drive her to the airport.

Maka ran to the private jet she and the Spartoi used but it was already taking off. She could see Soul through the window and she knew she had never seen and would never see a sadder face.

_7 years later_

"Happy 22nd birthday Maka" Liz smiled. "I am glad everyone came" Maka smiled. "Sadly I have an uh mission to go on alone so I have to leave early" Black Star sighed. "What mission?" Maka asked. "Uh a mission in Washington" Black Star lied. "You don't have a mission" Tsubaki inquired.

"Yeah I do" Black Star sweat dropped. "What's actually going on?" Maka asked. "Nothing" Black Star lied again. "I swear I'll Maka chop you so hard you won't wake up" Maka growled. "Okay fine, I am going to see Soul" Black Star screamed looking terrified. "What?" Maka gasped. "How could you not tell us?" Tsubaki spat.

"I am sorry I swear this is the first time" Black Star lied. "You're lying" Tsubaki growled. "Fine this will be the 6th time I have gone to see him, I have to go pack" Black Star spoke quickly. He ran out of the house to his own house and started packing. Little did he know Maka was packing too? When Black Star reached the airport Maka was there and she looked evil.

"You're taking me to Soul or I swear you'll be killed" She growled. "Okay" Black Star whimpered. "Think of it as a birthday present to me" Maka spoke as she smirked. As they boarded the plane Maka thought of what she was going to say to him. She still was processing that she was going to see him. When they reached Washington Black Star led her to a car rental shop and rented a heavy duty truck.

"Let's go" He sighed turning on the engine. They drove for about three hours until they reached a forest. It looked like a blizzard started years ago and never stopped. "Geez it's the middle of summer why is it snowing here" Maka asked curiously.

"Soul fought a witch here and before she died she cast a snow spell so it never stops snowing. He moved here after that" Black Star explained. They came up to a marble house with glass windows and a couple glass walls. "This is so nice" Maka gasped. Black Star parked the car and got out. "Your gonna knock okay. If I do and he sees you he'll kill me" Black Star sweat dropped.

Maka nodded and walked up to the wooden door. She rang the doorbell until the door opened and she saw Soul for the first time in 7 years. He was wearing a white t shirt with black jeans and had oil stains all over him. Maka realized he looked a lot like his old self except for the scars. Scars covered his arms and she could see scars through his shirt.

An ugly scar that looked like it hadn't healed well ran from his right eye through his lips to the left side of his chin. He had bloody bandages on his right arm and his head. "Soul" Maka gasped. His face went from emotionless to anger in a second and he slammed the door. Black Star walked up to the door next to her. "That went better than I expected" Black Star sighed. The door opened again and a fist flew out hitting the blue haired boy in the face sending him flying into their rented car then the door shut again.

"It's no good; we might as well come back tomorrow "Black Star gasped holding his face. He went to start the truck but it wouldn't start. "Crap we're out of gas" He cursed. Maka walked up to the door again and banged on it. "Soul please just let us in, our car is out of gas and it's freezing out here. The door opened and Soul glared at her.

"You can come in for a cup of coffee while I fill your truck with gas" he spoke in a deep voice much different from his 16 year old one she last heard. "Thank you" Maka sighed walking into the house. Soul walked into a kitchen and started the coffee maker. After five minutes he walked back in with two cups of coffee.

He set them down and went to an iron door and walked inside it and came back with a gas can and walked outside to their truck. Maka watched him through the window as he went to their truck and poured the gasoline in the tank. He came back in a grabbed their coffee went to his kitchen. He came back with to go mugs with coffee in them.

"Get out now here's your coffee now leave" Soul growled. "Soul what happened to you" Maka cried trying to hug him but he dodged her. "Get away from me" He yelled. He picked her up and through her out of his house. When Black Star went to punch him he grabbed Black Star's wrist a twisted then threw him out of the house.

"Leave!" Soul roared. "Soul look what you did to Maka. She thinks you hate her" Black Star yelled. "I do, she hates me too. Did she ever tell you what she said to me? Just ask her and you'll know why I hate her" He growled walking into his house and slamming the door. "Come on Maka" Black Star spoke as he picked her up and got her into his car. They drove for about 5 minutes before the blizzard got thick.

"Geez I can barely see" Black Star commented. "Watch out!" Maka screamed. A deer ran in front of the car. Black Star slammed into it and the car rolled off the road into one of the forest trees. Soul had trained his soul to where it inhanced his hearing so he heard the crash a mile away. He grabbed his coat and drove through the blizzard on his motorcycle to the car.

Maka was unconscious and Black Star was trying to get out. Soul made a scythe blade appear from his forearm and cut Black Star out then cut Maka out. "Take my bike and Maka and get to my house" Soul yelled. Black Star nodded and grabbing Maka and held her in front of him as he got on Soul's motorcycle.

Soul ran over and took his coat off wrapping Maka in it. Black Star drove off to his house. Soul walked home in the blizzard. It took him 5 hours but he eventually made it back to the house. Black Star was coaxing an awakened Maka to eat soup but immediately set the bowl down and ran to Soul. "Are you okay?" Black Star asked. Soul's skin was blue and his hand was bleeding.

'I cut myself on the truck but otherwise I'm fine" Soul sighed. "Soul your hurt and you probably have pneumonia" Maka gasped running to him. Soul's vision blurred and his legs gave out.

He didn't resist when Maka wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you" Soul thought out loud as he lost consciousness.


	2. Confessions

Soul woke up to a fire. He looked to his right and his fireplace had been used. The embers were still burning though. He tried to sit up but a small hand pushed him back down. "Soul you need to rest and let me care for you" Maka commanded.

As soon as he heard her voice he sat up and tried to stand. He managed to but was wobbling and he still felt weak. "Soul come lay back down you need help" Maka pleaded. "Not from you, I have managed 7 years on my own I can manage now" He growled. A coughing fit racked his body and he grabbed onto the fire place mantle.

"Soul lay down now or else" Maka growled. "Or else what tiny tits?" He said with a smirk. Maka raised a book over her head and slammed in down towards his head. He reached up and grabbed the book out of her hands and threw it to the side. "You've never been able to stop a Maka Chop" Maka glared. "Because I'm not the Soul that loved you, not anymore" He spat. "You loved me?" Maka's eyes went wide.

"Of course but you were just too dense. It doesn't matter anymore your already getting married" He spoke sadly. "How did you know?" Maka gasped. "You really think when Tsubaki found out that she would let Black Star come without an invitation for me" He laughed. He walked into his kitchen and came back with a phone; he then dropped it In front of her. "What's the phone for" Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"So you can call your fiancée and daughter" He spoke slowly and with an almost despair sound. "Oh thank then" "No problem Maka" he smirked. Maka dialed the number and called her fiancé Derek. "Yes?" he answered on the fourth ring. "Hey Hun it's me Maka I missed you so I wanted to call" Maka voice cheered up. "Maka, it's been 5 days I was so worried" Derek spoke into the phone happily. "I found Soul" Maka sighed. "Is he okay?" Derek asked.

"Hold on" Maka covered the phone with her hand. "Soul would you mind leaving" Maka asked. "Nope" he smirked. Maka started to pout, "Soul please I will make you Strawberry pancakes" Maka bargained. Soul's face lit up and he rushed out of the room. "Okay I am back" Maka spoke into the phone.

"And to answer your question, No he is not okay. He is not the Soul I remember and it breaks my heart" Maka spoke as her eyes watered. "Maka I am so sorry. At least maybe he'll accept the wedding invitation" Her fiancé tried to cheer her up.

"Daddy is that mommy"?" a small voice could be heard from the back. "Yes it is do you want to talk to her?" Derek asked his daughter. "Yeah!" the little exclaimed happily. "Bye honey see you next week call me soon" Derek laughed. "Bye" Maka sang happily.

"Mommy it's me Aleisha" her daughter exclaimed. "Hey baby girl how are you?" Maka asked. "I am really good. Me and daddy are going to see a movie later" her daughter spoke. "Great" was Maka's replied. Aleisha spent the next hour telling her mom everything she missed. "Aleisha mommies got to go honey so bye calls me tomorrow" Maka sighed.

"Okay, bye mommy" Aleisha quipped. Maka hung up and laid down on the couch smiling. "How old?" Soul asked in a sad voice. "5 years old" Maka grinned. "Maka I may still love you but I am more than happy that you're happy. I am not going to the wedding though" He gave her a sad smile that said "I'm sorry" after he finished.

"What?! Why not" Maka demanded. "Too many faces, too many question." Soul explained. "Derek wanted you to be a one of the best men." Maka pouted. "Then no way. That's too much attention" Soul argued.

"Then I guess you don't love me. If you want me to be happy then go to _MY_ wedding Soul Eater Evans" Maka screamed. "Legally my name is Soul Eater" He sighed. "It doesn't matter Soul. Please do this for me! I still need someone to walk me down the aisle" Maka pleaded again. "What about spirit or Stein?" Soul asked confused. "Definitely not Spirit and Stein still creeps me out" Maka laughed. "Fine I will go to your wedding and walk you down the aisle" He spoke sadly. "Thank you Soul now how about a hug?" Maka smirked. Soul's face went blank.

"Too soon?" Maka laughed hugging him. To her disappointment he didn't returned the hug. "I just realized you're really tall" Maka joked. "No I thought I hadn't grown at all" He laughed sarcastically. "By the way if you're going to the wedding then you're going to have to come with me and Black Star back to the airport" Maka smiled evilly.

"I know, my bags are packed upstairs" He returned her evil smile. "You jackass you were going to go the whole time" Maka pouted hitting his arm. "No but I knew you'd talk me into it." He grinned. "It's time to go anyways" he laughed. He ran up the stairs and came down with a Walmart bag full of clothes.

"Before you ask this is all the clothes I have" He spoke knowingly. "Okay then" Maka smiled grabbing her things and walking outside. "Maka Black Star is already at the airport, you and I are taking one of my bikes" Soul called from his garage.

Maka ran back into the house and to the garage. Soul sat on the exact same bike from 7 years ago but it had a lot of work done to it. "Hop on" he grinned starting the engine. Maka swung her leg over the bike and sat behind Soul. He revved the engine then opened the garage door.

The bike shot forward at break neck speed. They were soon speeding down the snowing roads. Maka was forced to wrap her arms around his waist causing a deep blush on her face. They were out of the forest in about an hour then headed toward the airport.

After the 2 hours' drive the reached the airport and found Black Star smirking. The planes ready to go so let's do this" Black Star yelled running to the private jet that DWMA workers used. Everyone got aboard and buckled in. Soul fell asleep immediately but was woken up by Maka.

"Soul that night when we fought… I was really angry and I didn't mean those things I said" Maka apologized. "Maka I know you meant them because our resonance was still there. I know how easily those things came to mind for you and I know that you really did hate me Maka.

That was the worst part because I know you meant every single word. You can lie to me Maka but your soul can't" Soul spoke evenly and calmly. "Before you say anything else Maka just try to remember" Soul sighed then fell back asleep. Maka sat there surprised and slightly angry because he was right. She had hated Soul, the thing is does she still hate him now?


End file.
